This invention relates to chum devices, more specifically, a chum device that is effective, easy to use and safe for the environment.
The sport of fishing is one of skill, patience, perseverance and a little bit of luck. Fishermen and fisherwomen are always trying to “catch the big one” and will use most any device that promises to lure and attract the prize catch. Thus, successful fishermen and fisherwomen know the most effective lures and baits to use to in various fishing locations and during various fishing conditions.
One of the most effective tools used for attracting fish is the use of chum. Chum, which is comprised of chopped fish and may include fish oils or blood, is typically poured into a container, such as a bag or basket, or formed into a ball and dropped into the water at a desired location. When positioned in the water, chum is distributed from the container into the water wherein external forces, such as those caused by water currents, fish passing by or even the fisherman/fisherwoman, assist in the distribution of the chum from the container and into the water.
Although many of the chum-holding containers are made of a durable material so as to be used over and over again, many people decide to leave the containers in the water after use. The reasons for leaving the containers are varied: the containers are too difficult to clean after use, they are so inexpensive its easier to simply purchase new containers and the containers smell too much after use. However, the bottom line remains that leaving the containers in the water is littering and this littering is causing disruption to the aquatic environment.
In order to help alleviate the negative environmental impacts caused by individuals leaving chum containers in the water, the use of biodegradable containers have become of popular. Although the use of biodegradable chum bags helps to alleviate the problem of unnatural elements being left in the aquatic habitat, the bags have several major drawbacks.
First, because the bags contain a plurality of holes wherein the chum is released, when a person initially fills the bag with chum, the chum exits the bag quickly, thereby creating a mess and wasting chum. In addition, when the bag is dropped into the water, the chum is quickly distributed into the water. Although the release of chum is the main purpose of the chum bag, a lesser amount of fish will be attracted to the chum if the chum is distributed at a rapid rate, as opposed to a slower, controlled rate.
Thus, the need for a chum device which is easy to use, safe for the environment and releases chum in a controlled manner so as to maximize the effectiveness of the chum exists.
The relevant prior art includes the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue Date6,848,210Altman et al.Feb. 01, 20055,054,230WoodmanOct. 08, 19915,415,862Bethshears et al.May 16, 19954,257,182ThomMar. 24, 19816,014,832BrooksJan. 18, 20004,828,829BethshearsMay 09, 19896,298,595FriedlobOct. 09, 20016,676,981HansonJan. 13, 2004